


Too Smooth(ie) for you

by Thwippersnapple



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't eat other peoples food, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwippersnapple/pseuds/Thwippersnapple
Summary: Prompto CAN cook.  He grew up practically alone so he had to learn.  But that doesn't mean he won't take shortcuts to avoid it if he can.  As long as he still gets his daily intake of fruits and veggies he should be fine, right?! No matter the taste.Thank you to Dragonbornette for looking this over for me! <3
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 33
Kudos: 163





	Too Smooth(ie) for you

The smell of fresh cut grass and the dew slowly evaporating in the early morning light greeted Ignis, bringing an alertness just as much as his first cup of coffee, clutched tightly in his left hand, did. He’d showered and dressed as usual that morning, his skin still warm from the steam of the shower. He made his way through the brisk chill of Insomnia to Noctis’s apartment a full hour later than his usual time. It was Saturday and his highness had been up late with his friend Prompto, whom he’d finally convinced to spend the night. 

Ignis planned on coming in and cleaning up whatever mess the boys had left out the night before and start on a breakfast for the both of them before they woke. Noct still had training later that morning and would have to be awakened far earlier than he’d prefer on a weekend, but hopefully having his friend tag along to watch would put him on his best behavior. 

He went to unlock the door but found the locks not engaged which had him clicking his tongue in anxiety and disapproval.  _ Of all the careless risky behavior- _

He stepped into the foyer and began removing his shoes only to pause at the sound of someone humming in the kitchen. 

He put his bag down and silently crept to the edge of the kitchen and peeried in, curiously. He inhaled sharply and held it, his eyebrows raised high.

Prompto stood in the kitchen, headphones on, his body rocking slowly back and forth to a barely audible song. He had on  _ tight _ green compression leggings that showed off all the surprisingly delightful contours of his shapely fit legs and backside. Ignis’s eyes roamed slowly up and over his form to his loosely fitted tank top, his arms and shoulders bare and flushed from some previous exertion, sweat still glittering on his skin. 

He’d always thought of the young man as attractive. He was energetic and personable and made Noctis happy. But this was taking it to a new level.. His hips flicking back and forth to the beat on his headphones while he-

_ -What on Eos was he doing with all those vegetables?! _

Ignis had been so distracted by the difference in Prompto’s normal appearance that he had completely failed to notice all the food strewn about the counter. Was.. Was Prompto trying to cook something..? He tried to puzzle out what sort of recipe Prompto was attempting but the wide array of things on the counter left him confused. 

Celery, spinach, beets, ginger, lemons, carrots, a hard boiled egg, kale and an apple, with Cayenne Pepper put to the side..? He didn’t have any pots or pans ready, and the steamer was still under the counter. Prompto stepped to the side and revealed the food processor, plugged in and ready to go. He’d filled it with the surrounding ingredients and was adding some water.

Ignis looked at the concoction in horror and disgust. He began walking forward towards Prompto just as the lid was put on and the liquify button pushed.

He’d reached out and touched Prompto’s shoulder as he leaned over the processor, watching all his preciously picked vegetables turn a disgusting moldy green color as they blended. Prompto jerked back in surprise, the measuring cup in his hand still full of water sloshing back and onto the floor. Prompto squawked and lost his footing, slipping backwards. Ignis lunged sideways trying to catch Prompto, his arm going around his waist, pulling him close, but feeling his feet succumbing to the puddle. He pulled Prompto to his chest as they both landed on the floor, Ignis grunting as Proms weight was cushioned by him. 

They were a mess of limbs as Prompto scrambled back in mortification, ripping his headphones off. Ignis sat up and winced, rubbing his hip.

“OH HOLY SHIT, IGNIS, I AM SO SORRY!!” Prompto’s eyes searched him all over as his hands wandered over Ignis’s face and torso, checking for injury. His fingers were cold and unexpected, making Ignis stiffen in surprise and flush. “Are you ok?? I swear to Shiva I didn’t hear you come in. Please don’t hate me for knocking us both on our asses!! You’re not hurt are you!? How can I-”

“ _ Prompto.”  _ Ignis caught both of his hands, stopping the enthusiastic search for damage. “I’m  _ fine. Are you ok?” _

Prompto’s eyes were glued on their hands, wider than Ignis had ever seen them. His voice came out a full octave higher than usual. “ _ Oh, I’m GREAT. _ ” His face appeared to be burning, the flush traveling down his neck to under his top. Ignis caught his eyes trailing down, jerking them up to an empty spot on the wall. He cleared his throat, and carefully stood, pulling Prompto up with him.

“You’re sure you’re ok, Prompto? I’m truly sorry for startling you like that. I knew you had headphones on and I should have caught your attention another way before coming up behind you like that.”

“Dude, you’re the one who took the brunt of the fall! I pretty much landed on you so I had a soft landing. Not that you’re soft. But also not like.. Sharply angled??” He covered his face with his hands. “I’m going to stop talking now.”

“I speak Prompto quite fluently so I understand what you’re trying to say.” Ignis teased. “I’ve had a few years of practice after all.” 

He grabbed the paper towels and began soaking up the mess on the floor, carefully stepping around them, eyeing the processor.

“I was simply wondering what you were preparing. I was unaware that you knew how to cook?” Ignis raised an eyebrow in question.

“Is.. is it ok that I used the vegetables? Noct told me to knock myself out with them but I know this is sort of your territory more than his. I was just making my after-run smoothie.”   
  


“You’re more than welcome to use whatever is in the kitchen when you’re here, have no worries about that. Shiva knows Noctis won’t touch them unless I sneak them into his diet. I’ve just never seen this recipe before.”

Prompto began cleaning up the extra vegetables and putting them away in the fridge. 

“It’s not like I  _ can’t  _ cook. I just don’t really like to.” He mumbled sheepishly. “This is just something I’ve gotten into the habit of making since I live mostly alone. I pretty much toss all the servings of fruit and veggies it’s recommended to eat in a day into it in the morning when I know I’m going to be busy. That way I can stay healthy without having to stress over cooking each meal.”

Ignis opened the top of the processor and leaned in, smelling the concoction then reeling back as the ginger and pepper assaulted his nostrils, his eyes watering. He put the lid back on abruptly before turning away and sneezing, appalled.

“For your sake I hope it tastes better than it smells..”

Prompto winced and gave a weak laugh. “Probably should have warned you about that. You don’t really want to inhale around it unless you’ve got a cold and need your sinuses cleared out.” He opened the cupboard and pulled out a stack of glasses.

Ignis took the stack from him and poured a glass for Prompto then a smaller one for himself.

“I hope you don’t mind my sampling it. I might be able to figure out a way to make it more palatable after I’ve tried it.”

“If anyone can make it better It’d be you, Iggy.” Prompto tipped his own cup back and chugged the entire thing in one go, without flinching. 

Ignis hesitantly brought the glass to his lips. He had to repress a gag as the first taste hit his tongue; It tasted like the color green made into food and topped with the sensation of burning. He forced himself to swallow as his eyes watered, placing the cup down heavily on the counter. He blinked away the excess moisture from his eyes then stared disbelievingly at Prompto.

“How often do you inflict this on yourself?”

Prompto began laughing. “A few times a week at least! That stuff will kick your ass until you’re used to it. But it keeps me healthy! I used to have one every day after my run for Breakfast.”

Absolutely unacceptable. Ignis shook his head.

“Please allow me to make these for you from now on. I’ll find a better recipe that’s just as healthy that won’t strip your tastebuds of all sensation.” Ignis looked at Prompto very seriously. 

“I couldn’t ask you do that-”

“ _ I insist. _ ” Ignis turned and began cleaning up. “Attaining good health shouldn’t taste that way and I won’t have someone I care for going through that when I can look up a perfectly good recipe to achieve the same results.”

Prompto opened his mouth but nothing came out. Ignis cared about him? He had thought he’d tolerated him since Noctis liked having him around. Prompto had been crushing on him since the first time he’d met him but never thought Ignis would spare him a second glance. He felt his chest tighten up and his eyes water. He spun into motion to distract his brain, pouring the rest of the smoothie into his travel thermos for later, popping the cap and straw on and putting it on the counter.

“Thanks Iggy.” He managed to get out, his voice barely wobbling. 

A shuffling noise caught their attention and they both looked up. Noct slowly shambled out of his room, wrapped in his comforter like a burrito. His eyes were barely open and his hair stood up in multiple directions. 

“You two are  _ loud.”  _ He grumbled, making his way over towards them. He slumped down onto the stool and laid his head down on the counter next to the thermos. “ _ How are you two so chipper this early in the morning? On a weekend?” _

“I’ve been up an hour and a half, Dude. I warned you when you asked me to spend the night that I’d be up early for my run.” Prom grinned and poked at the sleepy prince who grumbled and reached a hand out of his blanket to swat at him without looking. “Ignis was just sharing a smoothie with me.”

“Smoothie?” Nocts eyes blinked open and he focused on the thermos.

“Trust me, Noct. You don’t want my smoothie.” 

Noct glared at him grumpily before swiping his arm at the thermos and bringing it into his blanket.

“What, you’ll share with Iggy but not me?”

Ignis’s eyes glinted evilly as he bit his tongue, waiting. He didn’t have to wait for long.

A long spew of green launched from the blanket with a gag, arching over the counter and hitting the wall. Noctis hacked and coughed, tossing the blanket off and stumbling to the sink, sticking his mouth under the faucet.

_ “W-what the hell was t-that!?” _

Prompto roared out in laughter. “I told you, Dude!”

“ _ Why was it green!?” _

“That’s because it was mainly spinach, I believe.” Ignis supplied smoothly, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“ _ This is treason. _ ” Noct looked like an angry cat, practically spitting. “ _ How could you let me drink that?!”  _

_ “ _ Perhaps next time you’ll remember your manners before deciding to help yourself to someone else’s food?” Ignis handed Noctis a wet dish towel and gestured towards the splattered smoothie remains. 

“ _ Treason!”  _ Prompto continued to cackle, while also taking a towel and helping his friend clean up without being asked. 

“Would pancakes help lesson my sentence, your highness?” Ignis teased. 

“Chocolate chip ones. With whipped cream.” Noct furiously scrubbed the walls. “How can you call that a smoothie?  _ There was no icecream. Only the taste of betrayal.” _

“You’re thinking milkshakes, buddy.” Prompto wrung his towel out into the sink, rinsing it.

“You’re not off the hook. You let me drink that and didn’t even TRY to stop me.”

“ _ I didn’t stop the prince from putting a vegetable in his mouth. I’m the WORST. At this rate you’ll never die of scurvy.” _ Prom elbowed him and smiled. “What’s my sentence, Oh-Smoothie-Thief?” 

Noct just side eyed him with a grin and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the couch. “Video Games. I’m going to kick your ass while Iggy makes pancakes.”

Prom dramatically threw an arm over his eyes as he was dragged away. “Oh the horror! Remember me as I was, Ignis!” 

Ignis watched them affectionately as they settled onto the couch, trash talking the other.

Considering the way he grew up alone without anyone to help him figure out his meal plans, it was quite an accomplishment that he was as healthy as he was. As long as he’d allow it, Ignis would begin including Prompto in their meal plans since the young man was over far more often than not anyway. Somewhere along the lines Prompto had become precious to him. 

Plus he’d rather liked seeing Prompto first thing in the morning. More than he’d admit to himself, really. 

Ignis hummed to himself as he whisked the pancake ingredients together, his mind whirring with future recipes and the thought of making them together with the newest member of their group.

  
  



End file.
